Endless
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: After dealing with the unhealthy relationship he had with his teacher, Jack Manning runs into Shane Morasco again. Eventual Shane/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Endless **

**Summary: After dealing with the unhealthy relationship he had with his teacher, Jack Manning runs into Shane Morasco again.**

**Author's Note: I didn't watch OLTL while it was online, however, I read on wiki about his relationship with his teacher so that's why it's mentioned. This will be a few chapters**

** Part One**

Jack Manning stepped inside the diner, pulling his coat tighter around him. It was getting colder out, sure sign of winter being on it's way and soon after that, Christmas.

He smiled as his waitress led him to a seat and took his drink and meal order. Once she was gone, he took out his laptop and turned it on, beginning to write out his essay for Professor Higgin's psychology class. That's when the bell on the door rang and he heard a squeal of delight and caught sight of Noelle hugging someone tightly.

"Well, I'll be! You're back! You're mother wrote me and said ya'll had arrived back in Llanview. I was just thinkin' of stoppin' by for a visit. How are your mom and dad?" She asked warmly.

Jack stopped paying attention then, turning his eyes toward his computer screen. Until he heard a familiar life that made him turn his attention back to Noelle sharply. Infront of her stood Shane Morasco, looking healthier and happier than Jack could every remember seeing. The boy's hair was softly ruffled and his blue eyes were bright. He'd seemed to have gained a bit of muscle as well.

"They're visiting Vicki right now. She wanted to see mom and hear about my little sister." Shane answered, smile curving his lips, making him look absolutely adorable.

The dark haired boy shook that thought from his head and ran a hand through his wavy hair awkwardly. Really, it was none of his business what Shane and Noelle were talking about and he certainly shouldn't be gushing over how attractive the boy was when he'd treated him like shit just a few years earlier.

"I heard about that! Listen, I'm going to visit once I'm done my shift. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat? Anything you want is on the house." Noelle told him, leading him to the table just in front of Jack before she hurried back to the front.

Jack lowered his gaze to his screen, biting his lip nervously, not wanting Shane to notice him. The last thing the other guy needed was for his good mood to be ruined by seeing his old tormenter.

"What's got you so down?" His waitress, Sara asked, refilling his glass of iced tea and placing his meal in front of him.

He didn't answer at first, not sure if he should tell her until her warm, reassuring hazel eyes convinced him that it wouldn't be a bad thing. Slowly, he gestured her down to his level so he could whisper, "See that guy there? I'm trying not to draw his attention. I don't want to upset him"

Sara glanced over her shoulder to look at Shane before turning back to face Jack, eyes wide. "Is that Shane? The guy you told me about that you regret hurting?"

At Jack's nod, she smiled sympathetically, squeezing his shoulder.

"How about you talk to him?" She asked. "I mean, from what you've told me, you regret what you did. And you've grown a lot since...well, since Kate. It would be good for you to get this off your chest if all you do is just apologize to him." With that, she smiled and went into the back.

Steeling himself, Jack took in a deep breath, trying to gain some courage before he walked the few steps to Shane's table and took a seat in front of him. "Um...hi." He said, swallowing hard. "Could I please talk to you, Shane?"

Shane raised an eyebrow and answered coolly, "I don't know, can you?"

The brunette winced at that. Of course, he couldn't blame Shane for not wanting to be around him, but Sara was right. This was important. "Listen, I just...I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for how I used to treat you. I don't even know what made me act that way. You didn't deserve it. You were always such a nice guy and I bullied you just because you were a little bit different. I was a dick."

"You're right. You were. You were cruel as hell to me because of things I couldn't help like my asthma and the fact that I didn't like the things you and your friends liked. There were days I wanted to kill myself because at least it would be better than dealing with that hurt you caused me. And what if your last "joke" had worked? My parents would've had to bury my body. You'd have been responsible for my death. Do you get that?" Shane's voice his harsh and angry, gaze fierce and his lips set in a thin line as he got out everything he'd been holding in for all of these years.

Jack looked down at his lap in shame, feeling tears sting his eyes as he heard Shane admit to how he'd been suicidal. He felt like shit. His heartless behavior had almost ruined a lot of people's lives. "I know. And believe me Shane, I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just...I wanted you to know that I regret what I did and I have for awhile. I've learnt what it's like to have people take advantage of me and hurt me and it doesn't feel good. And I realized how I must've made you feel. Anyway, congratulations on your new sibling on the way. And I hope you and your family have a nice Thanksgiving." He smiled and walked back to his table, throwing down enough money to pay for his pad and give Sara a tip before he hurried out the door, stuffing his hands into his pocket and smiling a bit at the weight that had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Back inside, Shane sat in disbelief at what had just happened. He'd never expected he'd get such an apology from Jack and one so sincere at that. Maybe people really could change. In any case, he felt better now that he got everything off his chest and told Jack how he'd made him feel. If nothing else came out of the conversation, at least there was that.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless**

**Part Two**

Shane entered the house, shutting the door carefully, still thinking of what had occured earlier. When he'd arrived back in Llanview and went to the diner, he hadn't been expecting to run into Jack Manning. He also hadn't expected to hear an apology from the other young man. Maybe in his mind, he'd thought Jack would be the same asshole who tormented him and made him want to kill himself. Maybe he'd thought that there wouldn't be a chance into running into him. In any case, it gave him some things to think about.

"Shane? Could you come into the kitchen, please?" His mother called out from just down the hall.

"Sure mom, be there in a sec!" He answered. taking off his sneakers and heading into the kitchen where his mother sat on her knees, putting things into the lower cupboards.

"I was wondering if you could help put the dishes in the upper cabinets." GiGi said to her son, looking at him and brushing stray hairs from her face, hand resting on her swollen stomach. "Oliver and Kyle are bringing Sierra here tomorrow and I want to get everything unpacked in time."

Shane grinned at the prospect of seeing his young cousin and nodded his head walking over to his mother to do as she said.

"Did you already eat while you were at Buenos Dias?" She asked of him.

"Yeah. Noelle said she might stop by later. She's itching to see you." He answered as he finished putting everything up, leaning against the counter and bracing his hands behind him. He bit his bottom lip as he wondered if he should tell his mother who he'd run into a little bit ago. He didn't want to stress her out and he was unsure if she'd believe that Jack had changed and wasn't a threat to him anymore.

Gigi raised her eyebrow at him, taking in her son's nervous stance. "What's wrong?" She wondered, staring at him worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Shane shook his head negatively and said a quick, "No!" loudly. At his mother's narrowed eyes he lowered his voice and answered. "I mean, nothing _bad._ I just...ran into someone unexpected while at the diner. It was kind of a surprise is all.:

"Shane..." Her tone meant business as did her stern expression. It still had an impact on him even despite being eighteen.

"I ran into Jack Manning. He apologized for everything he did in the past. And I've been thinking of it ever since. He really seemed to regret it. He said he realised what it was like to be hurt by someone for no reason. I think he's changed, mom." He looked down, focusing on the tiled floor.

Gigi sighed and walked over to her son, putting an arm around his shoulder and running her hand through his hair. "You know, I can't stop you from talking or hanging out with him, but I just-I want you to be careful, okay? I mean, I hope you're right and he really did change, but I want you to be safe and happy. I don't want to see you like..._that a_gain. You're my baby boy and your happiness is always going to be so important to me."

Shane smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his mom. "I know, mom." He muttered under his breath. "I _promise_. I'm...I'm never going to be like that again."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and laid back on his bed, thoughts on Shane. He hoped that the other boy would listen to what all he'd said. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself. His messy relationship with Kate had forced him to grow up and he'd quickly realized what it felt like to be hurt by someone you'd never done anything to them.<p>

The first time he and Kate had had sex was also when he'd lost his virginity. At the time, he'd also had no idea that she was his teacher. Of course, she was older than him and he understood that if anyone found out about the relationship, it would be trouble for the both of them. However, he'd continued the relationship. He'd become addicted to how she made him feel and at the time, he'd even assumed he'd loved her. He'd been a fool. He'd hardly been the first teenage boy that Kate had slept with. Their relationship hadn't been special at all when it came down to it. When Starr had found out...well, let's just say, his sister had gotten Kate thrown out of the school and had been happy about it.

The older woman had been angry at him, not understanding how his sister had found out and she hadn't spoken to him since. And honestly? Jack had begun to realize that he was better off. He was in a good place right now. He'd accepted Victor into his life, he was trying to be a good son, and a good older brother to Sam. He was trying to be a good friend, too and had even gone to see Brad and apologized to him for letting him take the fall for something that they'd both done. And now that he'd apologized to Shane, he felt even better. He really wasn't the same kid who'd made it his mission to bully other kids.

He was just about ready to fall asleep when he heard his cell phone buzz beside of him. He furrowed his brow, not recognizing the number and then answered with a confused, "Hello?"

The line was silent for a moment before a familiar voice finally spoke, "I was thinking about what you said and I was wondering if maybe we could meet up tomorrow? Maybe...hang out?"

"_Shane?!" _Jack voiced incredulously, wide awake now as he sat up in his bed. He'd wanted to see Shane and try to make everything up to him, of course. However, he'd been convinced it would've taken Shane longer to want to really be around him.

"Look...we don't have to meet up if you don't want to. I just thought-" Shane began only to be cut off by Jack.

"I'd love to meet up. You just took me by surprise is all." Jack admitted hurriedly. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

Shane gave a laugh, one that sounded a bit hesitant but hopeful. "How about the park? Around noon? Look, I've got to go. Mom is calling me down for a late dinner. Goodnight. And..I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he ended the call.

On the other end, Jack stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief before a happy smile curved his lips, so grateful for this chance to prove himself.

**To be continued: Shane and Jack hang out and talk a little bit. **


End file.
